


Trying Something New

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Becky finds Clary at the ice skating rink, and their time together takes an unexpected - but not unwelcomed - turn.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Rebecca Lewis
Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037739
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Trying Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Prompt: Ice Skating

“I thought I’d find you here.” Clary looks up at the sudden voice, surprised to see Becky there. 

“Did you follow me?” Clary asks, trying to sound more conversational than confrontational. She didn’t tell anyone where she was going when she left Becky and Simon with a flimsy, half-formed excuse. 

“No,” Becky says. “But this is where you go when you miss your mom.” 

The statement is such a simple, honest observation that it hits Clary like a punch to the gut. She forgets how well Becky knows her sometimes, that by growing up with Simon she practically grew up with Becky as well. Clary doesn’t have to ask how Becky knew that - Clary hadn’t been particularly subtle about getting choked up reminiscing about holidays past with her and Simon. 

“Sorry,” Clary says, though she isn’t sure what she’s apologizing for. For running out on their time together? For lying about having somewhere else to be? For not hiding her problems as well as she meant to? 

“For what? For missing your mom? Don’t be ridiculous, Clary. That’s nothing to be sorry for,” Becky says. “Do you want company? I can be silent company, since you obviously didn’t want to talk about it.” 

Clary considers the offer, then nods. “Sure. Still a size 8?” 

A few minutes later they’re both laced up and making lazy circles around the rink. Clary skates backward so she can talk with Becky, sometimes holding her hands to keep balanced, other times drifting away only to come back in closer than before. At one point Becky starts to stumble and Clary’s quick to pull her close, keeping them both upright. 

There’s a charged moment between them then, with their faces close enough that Clary can feel the warmth of Becky’s breath on her cheek, can feel the way Becky’s arms tense under her steadying hold. Clary isn’t sure which of them leans in first - or maybe they both lean in at the same time - all she knows is that a second later their lips are pressed together. 

Clary’s eyes open wide in surprise as Becky pulls back first. 

“Sorry,” Becky says. “I shouldn’t have done that. You’re-” 

“Perfectly capable of saying no if I don’t want to kiss someone,” Clary finishes for her. “I’m definitely not saying no.” 

Becky bites down on her lower lip, which isn’t making the situation _better_ , Clary wants to point out. 

“Are you sure?” Becky asks. 

“I’m absolutely positive I want to do that again. Preferably for longer, and maybe against a wall? At the very least somewhere we’re not both about to lose our balance,” Clary says, which drags a surprised laugh out of Becky who allows Clary to lead her off the ice. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
